The Day Professor Snape was Raped
by shadow-of-the-fallen
Summary: This is a one-shot I wrote for my friend Nikki. Its just about what happens when two lustful teens get hold of their sex god.


The Day Professor Snape was Raped

By Sarah

Nicole plopped down in one of the plush chairs in the Slytherin Common Room. She had a rather large grin on her face and was having difficulty concealing her excitement. Sitting in the next chair was her best friend, Sarah.

"Oh god! Coley what is it this time?" Sarah sighed looking over at her giddy companion.

"I have the best idea and I know you are going to love it," Nicole squealed, receiving several annoyed looks from a group of fourth years.

"Spill it!" Sarah shrieked.

"Not here. Follow me," Nicole replied and the two girls rushed up to the 7th year girls' dormitory.

Sarah took a seat on her bed and crossed her legs. Nicole bounced hyperactively next to her. Due to all of her bouncing, the surprise Nicole was hoping to elicit from her friend lessened.

"I have one word for you my dear," Nicole said and she held up a small photograph.

"You mean?" Sarah breathed, reading Nicole's mind like an open book.

"Yep!" Coley snickered.

So the plan was set. The following day, both girls craftily managed to secure detention with Professor Snape. Now since they were Slytherin, it was harder to accomplish this feat. However, with a few 'clumsy' mistakes and a ruined potion, the greasy-haired Professor flew into a rage and demanded that both girls be in his office after dinner. Trying desperately to conceal their glee, Sarah and Nicole feigned aggravation and annoyance.

"This is going to be a piece of cake!" Nicole whispered as they made their way to the dungeons after dinner.

"Chocolate cake," Sarah replied with a sinister grin.

As they neared the door to Professor Snape's office, they couldn't help but giggle. This was going to be the best night of their lives.

"You're late," Snape growled as the two girls waltzed in.

"Sorry sir," they answered in unison.

"Sit down," he commanded.

With a swift look between the two, they placed their book bags on the floor and proceeded to follow his instructions. They sat down. Or rather Nicole took a seat in the middle of Snape's desk and Sarah situated herself comfortably on his lap.

"Get off of me!" he roared.

"No. You're quite comfortable babe," Sarah cooed and ran a hand through his hair.

Despite all of the comments about how greasy it was, it was actually very clean and silky. She let out a rather satisfied sigh and turned her gaze to her best friend.

"Shall we?" Sarah inquired.

"I thought you'd never ask," Coley replied.

Sarah got up from the bewildered Potions Master's lap and pulled out her wand. Nicole followed suit and within seconds both girls were standing firmly in front of him.

"Stand up Professor," Nicole ordered.

Snape let out a snort and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at the two young women in front of him with a rather disgusted look.

"I will not," he spat.

"Fine. We'll just have to do this the hard way," Sarah muttered.

She got ready to place the full body bind on him when he rolled his eyes. With a shake of his head he stood up, still glaring.

"What is this about?" he snarled pointedly.

"You'll see very soon," Nicole murmured as she ran a slender hand along his angular jaw line.

"Now, without complaining you are graciously going to---," Sarah began.

"I am the adult in charge here," Snape interrupted.

"Tsk tsk, I said without complaining. And it's impolite to interrupt," Sarah said with a smile.

"Now as I was saying, you are going to graciously show us your sleeping quarters," she finished with a devilish grin.

"Why would I---," he protested.

Muttering in annoyance under her breath, Nicole thrust her wand into his back. She let out a small hiccup of laughter as he jumped.

"Oh calm down I'm not going to hurt you. At least as long as you cooperate," Nicole chortled.

"And besides. Sarah's the one who gets mean when you cross her the wrong way," she added.

Begrudgingly Snape led the two girls to his private chambers. Once inside he spun on them with only the slightest twinkle of fear in his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked again, his voice slightly high pitched.

"You of course," the duo replied.

"What?" he countered truly perplexed.

"We're here to love you sweetie," Sarah mused running her hands along his arms.

"Excuse me? You...you are students...it would...its not legal!" he babbled.

"But it is legal darling. We're both 18," Nicole answered.

By now, Sarah had managed to remove Snape's robes and had him in just his trousers. While she wasn't exactly towering over him, she nestled her head on his shoulder and took in his glorious scent. It took several long minutes for Snape to realize he was standing shirtless in the midst of two female students in his very own bedroom.

"I am very capable of...of..." he began but trailed off.

Nicole had reached down and was undoing his belt. He suddenly felt the absence of Sarah's warm body. Craning his neck, he saw that she was attaching torn sheets to the mattress.

"I'll have you know, those cost me a lot of money," he breathed.

"These aren't yours dear. They're mine. And to make you feel better they're velvet," Sarah snickered.

At that moment, Nicole pushed Snape cat-like onto the bed. The two girls quickly tied him to it via the blood red velvet restraints. At that moment he realized what was about to happen.

"This is rape!" he bellowed, struggling fruitlessly against the seductive material.

"You're ours and there's nothing you can do about it," Coley whispered in his left ear.

"No one will hear you scream. And besides, whose Dumbledore going to believe?" Sarah finished.

"He will believe me," Snape spat.

In one fluid motion Sarah sat atop his midsection, wearing nothing but a bra and thong. She laughed sinisterly and leaned down placing a firm kiss to his trembling lips. She slowly moved her lips to trail butterfly kisses down his jaw line. She felt him tense as she moved her hands down his sides, inching ever closer to his nether regions.

"Oh god, stop. I could lose my job for this," he sighed, a single bead of sweat sliding down his cheek.

"No you won't," Sarah soothed as she skillfully slid his boxers (Yes the man wears boxers!) to his ankles.

Sarah closed her eyes and let out a long moan as she felt the stiffness in his groin rub against her inner thigh. With a quick squeeze she rolled over and laid next to him on the bed while Nicole, also clad in lingerie had her way with him. Several hours later (it was one very insistent erection) the three of them lay together in the large bed. The girls like the true seductive kittens that they were, continued to tease and torture him.

"Now see. Isn't rape fun?" Coley cooed lightly in his ear.

"No," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh for gods sakes," Sarah grumbled and leaned over the side of the bed.

"What the---?" he sputtered.

"Be glad we were nice," Sarah stated, dragging a braided leather bullwhip along his exposed flesh.

"Let me go," he ordered in as a commanding tone as he could muster.

"Why? So you could go running to Dumbledore?" Nicole seethed, brandishing her own whip.

"Ladies...you have had your fun now let me go!" he shouted.

Without a word both girls let fly their instruments of torture and discipline. Before long, he bore open wounds on his arms and chest. For the first time that he could remember he felt tears streaming down his face. They weren't tears of pain for he had endured much worse. These were tears of defeat and self-loathing. He hadn't been able to defend himself against two students, two inexperienced students. For that he hated himself and wished they would beat him until he was nothing more than a pile of torn flesh. But his wish did not come true.

"Oh baby don't cry," Sarah whispered as she wiped tears from his sallow cheeks.

"Please..." was all he managed before more tears came.

Quickly he felt the tension on his arms and legs go slack. They had untied him and were now attending to his wounds. While his eyes remained closed he could tell by some chemical recognition which girl was doing what. Nicole was gently returning his undergarments to their proper place and was searching through drawers for pajamas. A loud slam signified that she'd found what she was looking for and gently slid soft cotton pants up to his waist. Before backing away, she gave his navel a quick kiss. Sarah was rubbing some rather odiferous ointment into the wounds on his chest.

"Ow!" he wailed as they seared and hissed.

"Lay still. I'm just disinfecting them," she murmured as a mother would who was attending to some minor cut.

"Well it hurts," he pouted.

"You are the biggest baby I have met in years," Nicole retorted from across the room.

At that he opened his eyes to see Sarah pouring a murky substance into a mug. He surveyed his body to find that the wounds on his arms had faded to almost imperceptive lines. However, the ones on his chest were bandaged.

"Drink this. It will help," Sarah instructed and handed him the mug.

"Help what?" he muttered as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"The pain," Nicole answered, coming to sit next to Sarah.

"What pai---?" he began and tried to sit up only to find he couldn't breathe.

"Just drink it," Sarah stated, giving him a stern look.

He put the mug to his lips and drank, cringing at the foul taste. Forcing himself to swallow, he gingerly handed the cup back to Sarah.

"That is disgusting," he confessed after several minutes.

"Medicine generally is," she replied and gently stroked his hair.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Nicole replied.

"Well...you rape me, then beat me and now you're caring for me as if I was a small child fallen ill," he explained.

"Darling, we love you but you have to understand something. We call the shots in here and you just weren't cooperating," Sarah said lightly fingering the cuff of his open nightshirt.

"When we want something we get it no matter what," Coley added.

"Now you get some sleep alright," Sarah said, placing a tender kiss on his cheek.

"You mean that had I willingly taken you to bed none of this would have happened?" he spat.

"Well no. But you'd probably be in a lot less pain," Nicole answered, trying to keep a grin off her full pink lips.

"Get some sleep Professor. And I advise you to not speak of this to anyone," Sarah concluded with a sharp look and the two were out the door.


End file.
